I'm Always With You
by KaeBear
Summary: Short ficlets/drabbles and the likes set during the entire trilogy in no order at all. Mainly some Shrios and Shenko. Spoilers.
1. Alone

I'm posting this here instead of my FOS account because I want to see how well it does :)

Spoilers for ME3.

* * *

As I stood before the child-ghost Catalyst, I mulled over my options for stopping the Reapers. I had three choices laid out in front of me - Control, Destroy, or Synthesize.

Yes, I could completely destroy the Reapers at the cost of all Synthetic life - including the Geth. I decided I couldn't possibly destroy Legion's legacy he gave his 'life' for. No, too much had been lost already. I wanted to honor my fallen comrades, not destroy what they created.

Controlling the Reapers also did not sit well with me either. I did not want to be downloaded into Reaper consensus. No, I didn't want to live forever. I already had two lifetimes full of memories and friends. It wouldn't be fair to the fallen in my opinion.

Synthesizing was the best option. I would merge all organic and synthetic life so they could co-exist peacefully with one another. Yes, I would choose this option.

In choosing this option, I was going to die. I was going to give my life so all of the galaxy could live peacefully without the future generations worrying about the Reapers. They could grow and thrive without the fear of one day being destroyed and wiped out due to a stupid 'cycle'. My choice was made.

As I ran towards the great bright green light, I started reflecting upon my life.

The Reds.

Torfan.

Jenkins.

Ashley...

Mordin...I was soon going to join him in his process of running analysis on seashells in the afterlife. Hopefully, he was still humming his off-beat tunes.

Eve...I was going to visit her in the Void. The True and Great Mother of Tuchanka. God how I wished I had not destroyed Maelon's research. Maybe she would still be alive...but I was not going to make her death in vain.

Thane...Thane, I love you. You did pick a shitty time to go, but I am on my way to meet you across the sea. I hope you're still at the shore, waiting for my arrival. I know you know I am coming soon, afterall, you're always with me. No matter what. Now we can 'live' the life we want together in our deaths without Kepral's Syndrome and without the threat of the Reapers.

Kaidan...I'm so sorry that you are going to lose me once again, this time permanently. I'm sorry that I have misled you in our relationship. Please try to move on once again...I am a selfish person. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I do love you, but we have grown apart. Part of me is glad you don't know how deep my feelings go for Thane, I don't want to hurt you more than I have...

"You are no longer alone, Edi," I murmured my last words as I synthesized the entire galaxy with my being.

* * *

"Siha, I have missed you."

"Don't ever leave me again...I love you Thane Krios."

"Never again, Siha. I love you."


	2. Mama

AN: This is set Pre-ME. Some minor Finch/Shepard if you squint.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Mama was a crackhead, daddy was probably a dealer.

Mama was too far gone to give as shit about the baby girl she gave birth to, daddy didn't know about the baby. Probably wouldn't have given a shit either.

Mama was unfit and abandoned the baby girl on her sister, daddy still didn't give a shit.

The Tenth Street Reds gave a shit, said they saw potential in me. Finch said I was a special girl and had a special place in their gang, said that they took care of their own.

Decisions were made and I got jumped into the Tenth Street Reds. Beat down by every member just to prove how tough I really was and that I wouldn't snap and break.

After it was over, Finch crouched down to kneeling form cradling my broken and bloody nose. I took the beating like they thought I would: I didn't break, I didn't even cry, and I wasn't even looking like it had affected me mentally nor emotionally.

"You did good, babe. Welcome to the Reds, Kaenia," Finch grinned, hauling my bruised body up next to his.

Mama was a crackhead and didn't give a shit, daddy didn't care enough to know about another life he had created, but Kaenia Shepard didn't give a flying fuck anymore either. Now she had her own makeshift 'family' that did give a fuck and would look out for each other; not feed each other to the wolves.

* * *

End Notes: No, this isn't a self-insert in anyway because of her name. That's just how I spell Shep's name in-game and I didn't feel like changing it.

Review, maybe? /hopeful author is hopeful.


End file.
